Poisonous Love
by xXshadow-hunter15Xx
Summary: One day, when you're really bored, you come across your favorite flame brain, Natsu. He thinks he has a way for you to get rid of your boredom. (Contains lemon which is why it's rated M. Just letting you know. Don't like, don't read)


**Hey guys! So this is the first lemon and fanfic I ever wrote, so I decided to put it up here without changing anything. PLEASE no flames (no go away Natsu I'm not talking about the edible kind). I hope you like it!**

**WARNING: THIS IS LEMON AND HENTAI! If you don't know what those are, maybe it's better that way and if you don't like it then DON'T HATE. Just leave now. If you do enjoy one, if not both, then have fun! *wink* *wink* *elbow* *nudge***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail (although I really would love to)**

You sigh as you walk down the streets of Magnolia. You were so BORED. There weren't any quests for you to go on, and you felt like you were going to burst if you didn't use some magic. You sigh again as you continue walking, throwing a ball of poison at a wall occasionally, instantly disintegrating it. Throwing poison at a wall was not the example of "use some magic" that you were looking for. Suddenly, Natsu appears from around a corner. You weren't startled at all, since he did that at least three times a day. "Hey, (y/n)-chan!" Natsu says as he walks up to you. "Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing... I'm so bored. Why aren't you on a job?"

"Lucy's sick, so we're taking a break for now."

"Oh. Ok then." You mentally sigh this time. Ever since you had joined Fairy Tail, you had had a crush on Natsu, but it was clear that he liked Lucy, although what Lucy thought of him was a mystery. "I'll be going home now." You turn and start walking away from Natsu.

Natsu ran up behind you. "Wait, why are you so bored?" He asks. "You could always go on a job. There are plenty at the guild."

"There's none that fit my magic," you say.

"Fit your magic?" Natsu echoes. "Why does that matter?"

"Because I can't exactly set anything on fire or freeze anything, you know. I'm a poison mage," you snap. "Most jobs don't work with poison." You walk faster, leaving Natsu behind you. He was so annoying sometimes, and clueless, but you liked that. But since you realized you didn't have a chance against Lucy, you figured you could be mean to him if you wanted.

"Hey, wait up, (y/n)-chan! I didn't mean to be rude." Natsu caught up to you easily. You stop and turn to look at him as he continues. "I think I know a way for you to get all of your energy out," Natsu says, then grabs your wrist and starts to pull you along.

"Wait! Where are we going?" You ask. You try to struggle but Natsu's grip was too hard.

"My house," Natsu replies. You shoot him a questioning look when he looks back at you, but he just shrugs and continues pulling you along. Since there was no possibility of getting away, you relax and let him drag you along.

"Where's Happy?" You ask. Normally the blue Exceed was near Natsu at every moment of the day.

"Sleeping at Lucy's house. He said he wanted to keep watch over her, but he fell asleep almost the moment I walked out. I saw him," He said in reply to your questioning glance.

"Ok." At least they would be alone at Natsu's house without the flying cat around. He was a little pesky sometimes. "So what's this brilliant plan of yours?"

"You'll see," Natsu said, a little mischievously. _I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this,_ you think, but keep walking, with Natsu still grasping your wrist. When you get to his house, he pushes open the door and walks in, with you behind him. You had been in his house before, so you took a seat at the nearest chair. Natsu sat on the bed not two feet away from you.

"So wh-" You start to ask, but Natsu shushes you. He stands up, grasps your wrists, and pulls you close. You widen your eyes in surprise as he kisses you, his mouth melting against yours. You sigh into the kiss, deepening it. You break away for a moment to say something, but Natsu takes the opportunity to press his mouth against yours again and push his tongue in. You gasp as he explores your mouth, and you cautiously return the favor. You moan when Natsu starts kissing your neck and your collarbone, sucking lightly. His hands are on your hips now, pressing them against his, molding your bodies. Your hands hesitantly start exploring his chest and back, splaying his fingers against his lower back. Your other hand slowly starts unwinding the scarf that is perpetually around his neck. When that is off, you toss it on the floor and take off his vest, leaving his top half bare. He slowly moves you onto the bed underneath him and toys with the hem of your shirt. He breaks the kiss for a moment to ask, "Do you want me to stop?"

You stare back at him, eyes searching his. "No," you say. Natsu grins broadly, and a serpentine dominance flashes across his eyes. He lifts up your shirt, pulling it off of you. He unhooks your bra and starts playing with your breasts. You moan in pleasure. You finger the hem of his pants and hook a finger in the waistband, pulling them down. You start to take off his boxers but Natsu stops you, that dominant look in his eyes again. He gently pulls off your skirt, then your panties. You gasp as he puts a finger in you, then another. He takes his fingers out to lick them clean, then, pleased with the taste, puts them back in. You moan again, gasping for breath. You shove his boxers down his legs and look him in the eyes. Natsu understands, and in a swift motion takes his fingers out and plunges himself in.

You almost scream in pain. Gradually, the pain lessens, and you can breathe again. Natsu looks at you worriedly. "I'm fine," you gasp. You start moving your hips, drawing him out of you and then slamming him back in. Natsu groans, but after a few more thrusts, starts moving his hips against yours roughly. He keeps thrusting, and as he's going, you feel like you're going to burst. "I'm… I'm going to…" you gasp out. Natsu nods in affirmation and says, "I am to-". His sentence was cut off by his groan as he spilled his seed inside of you, with you coming shortly afterward. You both fell apart, gasping in pleasure and exhaustion.

Natsu looks at you and asks, "Are you tired now? If not, we can always do that again." He flashes a wicked smile at you.

"I'm fine right now," you manage to say, before falling asleep.


End file.
